Fate
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: One shot. Elizabeth's thoughts as Will leaves, and then the aftermath. Not the best summary, but hopefully the story's good. Enjoy!


Love. The man I love has just sailed away on his ship to ferry lost souls to the after life. I will not be able to see him again for ten years. Ten lonely, miserable years. No matter what, fate cruelly ripped us apart. We had fought tooth and nail to be together, yet we were always being pulled apart. I'm not usually one to wish pain on anybody, but I sure hope that Cutler Beckett is frying in hell, along with Davy Jones. They've completely ruined our lives. I was sorry about Captain Jack Sparrow's death, but not sorry for Beckett's or Jones's. They both deserved their fate. As I watch Will Turner, the love of my life sail away on the Flying Dutchman, I let my tears fall. I forced them to stay inside until Will left. I didn't want him feeling any worse than what he already did. We only had one day to spend together, and we made the best of it.

First, we kissed, and then talked and settled everything that had been wrong between us during this whole voyage, and confessed how much we truly loved one another, and then we made passionate love. We consummated our marriage, and it was wonderful! Once we were done, I tried on one of his boots, and he tried on one of mine. We lay and hold each other in the sand for a while, and just watched the ocean. Far out in the horizon was his ship waiting for him. I promised him before he left, that I would keep his heart safe, never let any harm come to it. I intended to keep that promise. He had said, "It's always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?"

My heart would always belong to him as well. We didn't say goodbye, for it wasn't goodbye. He would be allowed back in ten years, and would be freed from his curse if I remained faithful and he did his duty. I had complete faith in him, and I know he had faith in me, too.

I wish I could go back in time and fix all the wrongs that went on in our lives. Know that our wedding would be interrupted by that awful Beckett, so that I could warn Will, and we would be able to escape Port Royale, and I would bring my father along this time, and he wouldn't be left at the mercy of Beckett. If I had known my father was in any kind of danger, I never would have left without him.

I would have found another way instead of leaving Captain Sparrow to the mercy of the Kraken. I would stop Davy Jones from stabbing Will. I would have done anything if I could just go back in time and fix everything, but I know I couldn't. I would even go back in time and refuse to leave the Dutchman without James Norrington. So far, I have lost quite a few people that were very close to me.

My mother died when I was just twelve, my father was killed by either Beckett or Mercer, James was killed by Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, because he wasn't in his right frame of mind, I would probably never see Jack again, and I wouldn't be able to have any contact with Will for ten years.

I will forever be grateful to Jack for what he did for me and Will. He gave up something he really wanted, immortality, so that Will wouldn't die. He saved me from drowning, twice, he did a lot of stuff for me over our time together, and I never got the chance to apologize to him for what I did. It's all water under the bridge now, though.

At least, I can be at peace a little bit now. It's all over. In a perfect world, my father and James would have survived, and Jack would be immortal, and Will would be able to live on land with me right now, and we wouldn't have to wait ten years.

I am the Pirate King, but have decided to resign, for I have no desire to be King anymore. I just want to live out my days here at Shipwreck Cove. Captain Teague, has offered me a place to stay and I am very thankful to him for that.

I can sail on any ship I want, since he owns quite a few, and if I just want to get out and spend some more time in the water, I could. It was dark outside now, and getting chilly. I put my boots back on, and grab my sword and effects, and get in the longboat, and row towards the area Captain Teague lives. It's not too far from here, and the water is perfectly calm at the moment.

Once I get inside, I find Captain Teague sitting in a chair in the corner, playing his guitar.

"Your Highness," he says with a smirk as I walk in.

"Captain Teague. I wish to resign as Pirate King. I may be a pirate, but I no longer wish to be the leader."

"Aye, understandable, lass. How are you?"

"I'm all right, actually. A little tired, but no worse for wear."

"Are you hungry?"

"Very."

Captain Teague pointed me in the direction of the kitchen and told me to help myself to whatever food or drink I could find. I thanked him and headed into the kitchen. There was some bread, cheese, and red wine, as well as a few oranges. I helped myself, I was famished! It tasted so good! I hadn't eaten a bite all day. Between the battle with the pirates and the EITC, and then me and Will on the island, there wasn't any time for eating. Once I finished eating, I asked Captain Teague if there was any possible way I could bathe.

A metal tub was brought into my quarters, and a bunch of hot water was poured into it, and I was given a bar of soap. I thanked the people that brought me my bath, and climbed in, wanting to wash the dirt and grime off. It felt so good to just lay back and relax after a long, hard day. I didn't know where Will was right now, but I hope knows that I'm thinking about him.

NINE MONTHS LATER

I have just given birth. Captain Teague helped deliver the baby. Apparently, he helped his late wife give birth to Jack. I was in excruciating pain, and thought that I wouldn't make it. I had to make it. For Will, for my baby, for everything. I've fought in lots of battles and survived, and wasn't about to give up now.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Turner, it's a boy!"

I smiled, and lay back, wiping sweat off of my forehead. He handed me my son, who was now wrapped in a white blanket. He was so beautiful!

"What you be naming him, lass?"

"William Jack Teague Turner," I say, smiling.

"'m touched, lassie. Jack will be too, once I tell him."

"Have you heard from him?"

"Last I heard he was on a fool's mission to find the Fountain of Youth."

At this, I roll my eyes. "He doesn't give up, does he?"

Captain Teague chuckled at this. "Aye, that he doesn't. Stubborn as a mule, that boy is. Just like his late mother. God rest 'er soul."

My baby boy opened his eyes, and as I look at him, I see he's the spitting image of his father. Oh, if only Will was here to see him. He would be one day, though. I continued to count down the days.

"Hello, little Will. I'm your mummy."

THE END


End file.
